


Photo Day

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bearded John Watson, Calm John Watson, Gen, Implied Feelings, Model Sherlock Holmes, Nervous John Watson, Nervous Sherlock Holmes, Photographer John Watson, Soft John Watson, Soft Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: First time model is nervous about his photo shoot.John tries to calm his nerves.





	Photo Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for: the_sherlockandjohn (on Instagram) and I am Johnlocked (on twitter). As an AU:A bearded John, famous photographer, fixing up and trying to relax Sherlock, first time model.

Photo Day 

[Photo Day Cover](https://spark.adobe.com/post/Uo5Y4MLYRULsV/)  
  


Sherlock took a deep breath. He was about to do his first photo shoot as a model. A recognized model that is. He was nervous but he was good at showing it. 

The magazine he was modeling for was British GQ. A well known magazine and he hoped he looked good enough. He was modeling the new fall style. A long black wool trench coat paired with a dark blue wool scarf. He was told to wear a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath. He had cringe at the price tag but figured that the royals from the work helped pay off the suit. And he figured he could use it for other jobs. 

He looked in the dressing room mirror one last time and frowned. He didn’t like what he saw. He looked like a fancy man worth a lot of money. He didn’t like that his cheekbones were so defined or that his lips were so plumb. He knew the lips had to do with his British background, but that didn’t mean he had to like them. Frowning one last time, Sherlock collected himself and exited the dressing room. He perked up when he heard a familiar voice across the room. Greg Lestrade. 

The two men had known each other for quite sometime and Sherlock would call himself lucky to have the man as his modeling photographer. Lestrade was talking with a gentleman whom Sherlock didn’t know, but the bearded man seemed pleasant enough as Sherlock walked up to the two with a smile. 

“Lestrade.”

“Hey Sherlock,” the man gave him a rather rough clap on the shoulder. “This is John Watson,” he gestured to the other man with his hand a smile. 

Sherlock tried not to flinch from the rough greeting as he gave John a smile and shook his hand. “Sherlock. Uh...but I guess you already knew that,” he sputter, embarrassed. 

John gave a chuckle. “That’s ok. I’m John, but you already knew that,” he smiled. He could tell that the tall man was nervous. “I’ll be taking your photos today. Bet you didn’t know that,” He tried to smile but faltered when Sherlock frowned. 

Sherlock looked at Lestrade. “What?! Where are you going?” 

Lestrade tried to calm Sherlock with a hand raised. “It’ll be fine Sherlock, I trust John. He is the regular photographer for the British GQ anyways. I have to go and sit in with Mycroft on a background check on a new model.”

Mycroft was Sherlock’s only and oldest brother. He ran the agency that Sherlock worked for. Mycroft had gotten Sherlock involved into modeling in the first place and right now Sherlock hated him for it. 

Sherlock sighed and composted himself. “Very well.”

Lestrade snorted and took that as Sherlock’s blessing. He gave John a sympathetic look as he turned to retrieve his jacket and camera bag. “Good luck,” he told a bewildered John as he left. 

Sherlock looked after Lestrade as the doors shut and he could hear the man laughing down the hall. He didn’t like Lestrade right now. Now he was nervous about the photo shoot  _ and _ the new camera man. Great. He looked at John and gave him a once over. 

John smiled as Sherlock gave him a blatant once over and bent down to grab his camera bag. He could tell the model was nervous but trying to hide it. 

“Shall we get started?”

Sherlock nodded and headed towards the white sheet background...and tripped over the end of it. 

“Are you ok?” John grabbed Sherlock’s elbow to steady him. 

Sherlock blushed for what seemed like the millionth time. “Just a bit nervous I guess.”

“Don’t be,”John said with a small smile as he began to take pictures. Even though without touch up and just looking at the picture on the small screen, John could tell them the pictures were going to turn out great. Sherlock was a good looking man with prominent cheekbones and pretty pink lips. The clothes GQ had Sherlock model did good for the model’s looks as well. He was visually stunning. 

“Opps, let me fix your hair real quick,” John noticed a piece of hair falling in Sherlock’s eyes. His light brown eyes. So light that it seemed that light itself was being filtered through his eyes. John realized that he was staring and cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

Sherlock was glad that John was embarrassed about staring at him, so John didn’t notice that Sherlock was staring at him. John’s eyes were blue. A deep, almost greyish blue. And Sherlock couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

“I guess it’s my turn to be nervous,” chuckled John, going back to his camera. 

“Don’t be,” Sherlock said with a small smile. 


End file.
